


Safety In Numbers

by SarcasmGal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A baby - Freeform, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alfred is the best, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I don't know how I forgot this one, Jason has long hair, Jason steals the batmobile tires, Panic, Shape Shifters, This is my sisters first fanfic and I'm posting it here for her, Until she isn't, also, constantly, he just does, it's his one of his favorite hobbies, just because, lazarus sickness, or has a consiousness, the Lazarus Pit is a person, there's no particular reason, this is strange, wolfshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmGal/pseuds/SarcasmGal
Summary: "Hey Bruce.""What, Jason. I'm at work," Bruce growls."If you had a daughter." Jason glances at the girl "What would you name her?"There's a sigh. "Oh, Jason, don't tell me you got someone pregnant.""What?" Superman's voice comes faintly from the other side of the phone."Oh, you're at Work work," Jason chuckles. "Come on, Brucey, just answer the question!""What's happening?"  Wonder Woman is heard."I don't know." Bruce sighs. "I might name her..." He sighs again, "Lilith?""Thanks Bruce!" And he hangs up.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little weird, not going lie XD, but here it is. I'm like 90% positive that everybody is extremely out of character. Neither of us read the comics or watch the shows/movies. So.
> 
> (Like the tags say, this is my sisters first fanfiction for this fandom which she kinda isn't even a part of, really. It's kinda complicated? Anyway. If you trashtalk, I will fight you.)
> 
> Lastly, it's all written already, and I'll update on Mondays until it's finished.

She knows how to sneak up on people, she's very good at it... but for some reason, this man will not be snuck up on. He keeps dodging her, jumping onto a different roof or running down some alleyway. Every time she sighs and keeps following him. She heard him talking once.

"The 1 month I have to stay in Gotham and I'm being followed by a woman in a swim suit."

And another time.

"Are there any villains who wear swim suits? I guess I'll find out some time- how the _what_?"

When she had jumped to the same roof as him.

After an entire night of pursuit she finally gets to him. There he is, perched on a roof edge, looking down at an activity between a sad looking small boy in a bright suit and a pair of men. She walks up and taps the man on the shoulder. He turns around with a hiss pouring out of the red helmet he has hiding his face.

"What are you doing here?" He stands up and grabs her shoulders.

She's a good head and shoulders shorter than him, with black pixie cut hair, blue eyes, and darker skin. She looks up at him, the innocence in her eyes making him grit his teeth.

"Jason Todd?" She whispers.

His breath hisses into a curse and he looks at her closer. How could she possibly know who he is? The moonlight shines on silver markings covering her skin, they looks like symbols of some kind, most of them at least, the other ones just looks like a spiderweb covering her blood veins. He narrows his eyes, even though she can't see, and what looks like a bikini she's wearing.

"Where are your clothes, lady?" He asks.

"I'm wearing them, Jason Todd..." She looks at them. "Are they not acceptable here?"

"Well not exactly." He frowns. And sighs. "Why are you following me?"

"I have a message." She smiles.

"Well, we should go before Brat Boy hears us." He glances at the boy and men, one of the men is on the ground and the other is backed up against the wall. "Come on." He sighs, pulling her with him. "You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"No, Jason Todd I've been sent to-" She smiles guiltlessly as he growls and shakes his head.

"Alright you can stop saying my name." He sighs, taking her down a set of stairs. He takes her on foot to a... motorcycle? She backs away from it. He sighs. "Come on already."

"I can walk." She frowns.

"No you can't." He argues out her reluctance to get on the vehicle and gets her to touch the bike. "See it won't hurt you."

"I don't believe you." She circles it.

He sighs and nearly tries to face palm himself, but he remembers the helmet and stops. "I don't have patience for this tonight." He grabs her hand. "Come on, it won't hurt you, and if you want me to listen to your message I suggest riding with me."

The whole time she whimpers like a lost puppy and clings to him like if she loosens her grip she'll just die right then and there.  
Jason is sure he'll have at least 5 bruises from it.

"Come inside." He let's her continue holding onto his jacket and leads her into the house.

"You live here?" She looks around the small 1 bedroom house.

"Yep." He locks the door and sheds the jacket, immediately searching for tears in the fabric. He swears as he finds one.

"I'll fix it for you." She holds her hands out. "I can do it."

"I'm sure you can but this is mine." He takes off the helmet and sets it on the living room table. "Go sit on the couch or something..."

She chooses the "or something" and steps into the kitchen instead. He follows her with a sigh and a frown. "What's this?" She touches the fridge.

"A fridge." He sighs.

"What does it do?" She finds the door, immediately snatching at the first food she sees, pizza box, half open and reserved for tonight.

Jason takes it out of her hands but can't save the piece already in her mouth. "Ugh I don't have time for..." He slams the fridge closed and makes use of the lock so usefully placed on the machines handle. "Stay out of the food-"

But she's gone already, curled up on the couch snoring gently.

He sighs. "This could be very bad." He decides to let her sleep there and stays awake the remaining 30 minutes until 7 AM and mends the jacket.

Jason left the house at 2 pm, with the girl, whoever she is, still snoring. He assumed she'd sleep for awhile, seeing as she stayed up the night before and who knows how long before that.

She wakes up as soon as the door shuts. She looks around and notices the jacket is laying on the back of a seat and the helmet is gone. She takes the jacket and frowns. He did not sew this very well.

He comes back and freezes. "What..." He looks around. The girl is laying down on the couch, broom clutched to her body. The floor looks like it hasn't seen dirt before... quickly he moves out of the living room to the kitchen, its just as clean as the living room. The pang of worry has him running into his room. After looking around He wakes her up. "What did you do?"

She smiles. "I cleaned!" She giggles.

"I see that!" He frowns. "How did you clean my entire house in under an hour? I just went to the store!"

She looks distressed and puts the broom down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be a problem. He just told me-"

Jason glares around the clean house. Just because he didn't like cleaning doesn't mean he doesn't like it being dirty either. He takes a deep breath. "He?"

"Yes he. He-"

"I meant what's his name?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "But he gave me a message... for you... but it's... um..." She looks around. "I dropped it."

"You-" he sighs. "I can't let you stay here." He pulls her up. "Go to this street, okay?" He writes something down and shoos her to the door.

She stares at the slammed and locked door and then down to the paper in her hands. She can't read, so she shakes her head. She needs to tell Jason Todd the message, but if he won't listen she'll have to do something to make him.  
A 20 minute wandering trip has her surrounded by a group of teenagers. 1 of them has his arms folded and the others are all smiling."Hello?" She smiles back.

"What are you going?" A girl asks.

"Over there." She points to the huge dark building across the road.

"Why would you want there?" One tilts his head and tries to grab her arm.

"Stop it." She steps away from him.

"What's going on?" A tired looking taller one comes over from inside said huge dark building. He's holding a black mug with some steaming dark liquid inside and rubbing his eyes.

Her own eyes widen. "Timothy Drake." She whispers.

He forces a smile. "That's me."

She turns around and runs away.

"Hey!" They yell after her. Tim watches until she scales the dark building and climbs in an open window. He frowns and walks back into the building.

The window is an office, with a desk over flowing in paperwork. There is a man in there too, and a woman by the door ready to leave."Um." The man frowns.

"Who are you?" She squeals.

"Um... Jim Brown?" He looks at the woman, who shrugs and leaves the room. "Can you please leave?"

"Sorry Sir, but I can't." She slides down and sits by the window. "I'll be quiet I won't bother you Sir." She sits down and hides from the window.

He sighs. "Um... Alright then... just be quiet."

"Thank you." She spends about 5 minutes in the room before the door opens.

"Do we need to talk or something?" Tim closes it behind himself.

She squeals again and jumps back out the window, falling to the street and tearing her side open. She hisses and starts running again. She screams as someone else she's supposed to avoid appears.

The boy narrows his eyes and steps in front of her. Damian Wayne tries grabbing her hand, but the backpack slung over that shoulder falls. He growls and lunges for the bag before it falls."No no no no!" He hisses.

She runs off, back to Jason's house. She gets lost. It's night before she finds it again. The window of his room is closed but not locked. She finds a way to open it and climbs in. He's asleep, sprawled out on the bed snoring. She closes the window and walks over to the bed. He stops snoring as she lays down beside him, but without waking up he turns on his side and wraps her in his arms, continuing to sleep.

"What the ever loving-" he wakes up with a scream.

She sits up. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes! where did you- no I don't want to even know. How did you get into my house?"

"Y-you left the window unlocked." She looks down.

"What the..." He looks around at the blood covering the bed and the source of it, her side. "Um... what were you doing? You should probably take a shower." He suddenly scowls. "Get out of my room."  
She leaves, head lowered and tilted to expose her neck.  
"I don't even want to know." He sighs.

"I'm sorry." She's washing the scab in the kitchen sink. 

"I said shower..." He frowns. "Are you human?"

"What's a human?" She asks, plainly curious. 

He sighs. "Just my luck! I get an alien when I'm supposed to be finishing a mission!" He kicks the table.

"What's an alien?" She frowns for the first time.

"Er." He shows her the shower. "Take a shower. I'm going to get you some clothes. And then coming back. Alright?"

"Yes, Jason Todd." She nods.

"Just Jason." He growls.

"Yes... Just Jason?" She steps into the shower.

"No, just call me Jason." He leaves the house after locking the bathroom door behind himself.  
... She's sitting in the bath tub when he comes in. He looks away and hands her the clothes he found in a store "for free". "There you go." He leaves the room.

She looks at the clothes and dries her body off with the towel he put on the counter for her. Because he doesn't want her going through his stuff... But she kinda already did. She puts the clothes on and then tries to open the door. She frowns as she sees its locked. "Let me out please." She asks.

"Hmm." He opens the door for her.

"Thank you!" She smiles.

The pizza is out on the table and before he can do a thing she has stacked 2 pieces and is eating them both. He frowns. The pizza is his food. "Let me see your side." He pulls up the side of her shirt. She let's him take care of it and let's him guide her to the sofa afterwards. "What's your name, lady?"

"Oh that." She smiles. "My name is just Whatever you think! He didn't take time to name me... with a real name."

Jason sighs. This is getting worse for him. "I'm not keeping you, you know." He sighs. "But let's call you... uh..." He stares at her for a minute... "Hey Bruce." He calls someone named Bruce.

"What Jason I'm at work." Bruce growls.

"If you had a daughter." Jason glances at the girl. "What would you name her?"

There's a sigh. "Oh Jason don't tell me you got someone pregnant."

"What?" Superman's voice comes faintly from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, you're at work work." Jason chuckles. "Come on Brucey just answer the question!" He says cheerfully.

"What's happening?" Wonder woman is heard.

"I don't know." Bruce sighs again. "I might name her..." He again sighs. "Lilith?"

"Thanks Bruce!" And he hangs up. "Oh this will be fun. On second thought, I'm keeping you!" He pats her on the head. "I'll call you Lilith and freak them all out. This is gonna be hilarious." He rubs his hands together and walks back into the kitchen. "Want some more pizza? You look hungry."

She happily takes some. He orders even more and leaves the house when it's ready to pick up. Lilith looks around. Who is Bruce?.. What is a Bruce? Maybe another one with a helmet? She doesn't know so she just gets up and walks around. He left the bloody sheets in a pile on the floor. She finds a laundry room. Her former place had these tools too and she knows how to operate them; so she cleans the sheets. He comes back and watches her. She turns around and smiles. 

"I'm sorry for getting your bed dirty."

"We're all good." He nods. "Would you like to try pizza hot instead of cold?"

"Yes?" She follows him. "Thank you." He chuckles as in a couple of minutes they devour the entire box. This is not how he thought he would spend this month in Gotham...

"What is this, please, Jason Todd?" Lilith is holding the red hood and pointing to a certain part of it.

He s given up trying to make her call him just Jason. "Um, you can speak into it and talk to people." He explains. 

"Can people talk to you?" He shrugs and nods.

She puts her ear to it. "Its the Bruce again." She says.

He snatches the helmet. "Hello?" He answers.

"Jason!" It's Dicks voice. "How is your daughter?"  
There's snickering in the back ground and a upset grunting from Bruce.

"Oh She's fine." He answers. The instant silence almost has HIM snickering. After a minute Bruce's upset grunting turns into a moan of despair.

Tim sounds horrified. "Wait It's real?"

"Oh yeah." He nods, knowing the vibration will relay to them. "I just got her to take a nap." He shrugs. "Well if that's all, I have to go. Important stuff you know."

"Hold on little bro!" Dicks voice is a... mess. He sounds a little scared but mostly upset. "I'm coming to visit you!"

"No no no. I have to go, she woke up. You should really be quieter! See you later!" He puts the helmet down. Immediately he breaks down laughing. "We have to get home." He helps Lilith to the door.

She frowns. "Am I your daughter?"

"No." He shakes his head, taking anything he'll need from this house and turning all of the power off. "Come on let's go." He takes her home home.

Not in Gotham.

"So how old are you, Lilith?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just got made a couple of years ago... maybe 7."

"You're what?" He frowns. "You're older than that, maybe 17."

"I think my years are different then here. I'm not that old." She shrugs. "Here I am older, but not at home."

A quiet day passes... She cleans the house without him noticing... nobody comes to visit... yet?

"So..." Jason glances up from the game of solitaire laid out on the table. "What kind of creature are you?"

"I'm Wolven." She shrugs.

"Wolven?" He asks this time without looking up.

"Yes." She smiles. "I'm a shapeshifter..."

He looks up. "Like... turn into a wolf?"

"Yes that too." She nods. She giggles. "But this form can turn into whatever you want it to be." She smirks. "Even food if you want me too."

"I don't even believe you." He looks up.  
And where is Lilith? There is no Lilith. Instead there is a baby on the floor, staring up at him with her innocent big blue eyes. He stares at her, horrified, for a minute before she changes back.  
"Don't ever do that again." He whispers.

"I guess you don't want to continue lying to your family then." She shrugs and sits back down.

"Wait..." He smiles. "This is going to be hilarious."

"Hey Lilith stay here, I'll be right back." Jason says to the half asleep girl.

"Okay." She whispers, not looking up from the horror show he put on for her to watch. "Please hurry back, I don't want to be here alone."

"Oh I am coming back in a hurry." He chuckles wickedly and locks the door after him.

She wakes up to him cursing at the door frame of his bedroom. Lilith walks over, watching him trying to shove a tire onto his bedroom. "Hello?" She giggles.

"Oh good morning." He nods. "I mean... it's night still go back to sleep."

"Why are you putting a tire into your room, Jason Todd?"

"Because you see, this used to belong to Bruce... but now it's mine... And I have to hide it from him."

"Will Bruce come here?" She asks, helping him to roll the tire into the room.

"Oh if he knows I took his tire, he might explode the house." Todd shrugs like it isn't a big deal.

"So... what is Bruce?" She asks.

"Bruce Wayne." He sighs. "Batman. Whatever."

"No no please don't let Bruce Wayne come here! He said those people are bad!" She drops to the floor whimpering.

He picks her up and carries her back to the couch. "Stay." He says as his phone rings.

Tears still pouring down her face, She nods. "Okay."

"Hello?"

"Um... I'm coming over to your house." There's a male voice. "I can't believe anything Brat Boy says."

"Oh I wouldn't. What's it about?" Jason frowns.

"Well Damian said you have a... A daughter?"

"Oh yeah... I meant to tell you about that, I really did..." Jason looks at Lilith. "When are you coming?"

"I mean I'm almost there."

Jason hangs up and looks at her. "Lilith I need you to be a baby again fast before Roy gets here." He glances at a window. "Fast." She does and he puts a blanket over her. He come out of his room with another male being. This one has red orange hair and is pretty tall.

"Where is she?" He says eagerly.

"On the couch." Jason says with a sigh. "Be quiet though, I don't want her to start crying again."

Lilith stares at the other as he appears right above her. Instead of being quiet Roy decides to pick her up. "Its **REAL**! _Jason_!" Lilith giggles, and smiles. "Aw, she's so so cute!" He smiles. "Why doesn't she have clothes though?"

"I didn't have time yet." Jason shrugs. "You can go buy her some clothes." And Roy is gone. Lilith and Jason look at each other as they hear Roy running away. He returns exactly 34 minutes later with 3 big bags. "No Roy I don't have space for that much-"

"Quiet, Jason." Roy takes the child and sits on the couch. Jason stands with his eyes narrowed as the other unpack all 3 bags. Lilith ends up in a pink... onesie? With My Dad Is The Best on the front. Jason saw that and chased his friend out of the house.

"Okay you can change back now." He sighs. But she doesn't. Lilith is asleep on the couch holding a small stuffed animal Roy bought her.

She wakes up still a baby. Jason is not in the house and she is content to stay in this tiny form and wait for him. He gets back sees her and shivers."Can you change back now?" He pokes her softly. She starts wailing and doesn't stop until he holds her in his arms. He starts to panic. He didn't actually want a child! "Um... Lilith?" His voice gains a squeak he can't control. "Can you turn back now?"

Turn back? Lilith makes a happy gurgling sound and closes her eyes. She likes this small form. It's something she didn't get to experience where she is from.

"Oh, Jason." There's a sing song voice through the phone.

"What?" Jason growls. Lilith hasn't changed back in an entire 6 days. He's going out of his mind and... wants to kill someone.

"You sounds tired." Tim laughs.

"Talk to me later when you have a baby in your house." He hisses."What do you want?"

"Alfred is requesting your presence. He says to bring the baby." Then Tim whispers. "He's asking because you haven't answered Bruce's calls. And also I think he wants to kill you a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason stands up, carrying Lilith to the door. Lilith yawns and doesn't catch Jason's looks of adoration but does get the glare he has aimed at himself afterward. She lets him put her in a sort of sling bag and go to his vehicle. He taps his lips and looks between the motorcycle and then at Lilith again.  
"Maybe I can..." He circles the vehicle before sitting down and holding the bag with Lilith carefully on his lap. He still takes the motorcycle, and holds Lilith to him. She's perfectly fine when he stops inside the big gate of Bruce Wayne's house. He holds the small body close to him, and closes the gate with a nervous sigh. He hasn't ever been so nervous to not be here in so long. There is no one anywhere on the outside. He looks down at Lilith with a frown.  
"What did I do to deserve this? My own stupidity I guess. Well... I guess let's get this over with." He steps up to the door. Of course he doesn't knock and just walks right in.  
Unfortunately for him he was... expected.  
He looks around the empty hallways and creeps through the house. If they're all out of the house he get in and out, telling them he came and they weren't home-

He looks into the dining room... And is met with 5 of his family members. Bruce, Tim, Dick, Damian, and well Alfred all look at him. Everyone else is gone thank fully."Oh, Hello..." He tries to pretend his scheme never happened and walks into the room, acting all calm, like he feels like he is supposed to be here.

"Come sit." Bruce pulls the extra seat back.

Jason sits down and holds Lilith close to him. None of them look up from her for 5 minutes. She wakes up, sees who she is surrounded by and starts scream crying. Jason winces and leaves the room with her. "Come on, don't do this. As long as you're with me, none of them will harm you. Alright?" She calms down and let's him take her back. He sits back down and lets her lean against him. He doesn't know the feeling of comfort it gives Lilith to lean into him, and it might double his feeling of guilt and fear about the whole situation.

"Well..." Dick ends in a shudder, not able to think of any finish to the sentence.

"I don't understand." Tim picks up his fork, ready to eat already.

"Hmm, just like you to be irresponsible, Todd." Damian looks away.

"I never..." Bruce narrows his eyes. "Who's child is this?"

"Master Jason I'll need you to stay here after you eat." Alfred let's him know, putting food onto Jason's plate.

Jason then knows he is about to die today.

He sighs. "I can do that." He sighs a second time.

"Who's baby is this, Jason?" The oldest son repeats Bruce's question.

"She's dead." Jason says quickly.

"You killed her?" Damian says with horror. "Todd!"

"No she died of natural causes!" Jason defends himself.

Tim frowns, causing the panic level in Jason to sky rocket with his next sentences. "I've seen that before." He points at the silver markings on Liliths body. And then he sighs. "I don't know... but. I feel like I've seen those before, but they were on a grown woman. Well not totally grown."

"Yep that was her mom but she's dead now and there's nothing I could do!" Jason shoves food into his mouth. How could he be so stupid?

"She fell from the work thingy thingy but I didn't think that would kill her." Tim frowns harder. "Why was She in Gotham if you were in Crime Alley anyways?"

Jason looks down at Lilith with a wild look in his eyes. How does he explain this?  
"I..."  
He stares at her innocent big smiling eyes. She giggles happily again and looks out at the whole table.  
"I..."  
He sighs. "I wouldn't ask, Tim you might find out somethings you don't want too."

Tim wrinkles his nose and turns to his drink.

"Anyways... Everyone this is Lilith..." He says.

"I can't believe you!" Bruce gasps. "You made me name your child!"

"No-no I asked and I liked the name." Jason grumbles. "I had other options."

"Mhm." Damian says, obviously not believing Jason at all.

After they finish eating dinner, Dick snatches Lilith and they all leave Jason to face Alfred on his own. All 4 watch Lilith whimper at them...

Jason comes out of the kitchen looking utterly ashamed of himself. He tries to take the baby from Dick's arms but instead, Bruce catches him by an ear and marches him back into the kitchen. After about 20 minutes the 2 come out. Jason is shaking, not crying, but shaking so violently Lilith doesn't let him pick her up. Dick is next. He forces Jason back into the dining room, ignoring his younger brothers squeal of protest. 12 minutes later they come back. Jason is shaking even more violently, and Tim gently leads his older brother into the dining room yet again. Damian isn't gentle at all when Jason emerges halfway from the room. The youngest son grabs Jason's hand and yanks him back into the room, already yelling at the older one.

Lilith stares up at Bruce, who's arms she's in. She yawns and closes her eyes... He doesn't seem so bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Jason is locked in his room. He just had 5 different talks, his head is buzzing. Alfred, in all of the 11 minutes Jason spent in there only said "You had better be a good father" and that's it. Bruce did much the same, standing there quiet for about 4 minutes before going into every gruesome detail about being a father. Dick... Well... yelled at him of being stupid, ignorant, how dare he let Lilith's mother die, how dare he a lot of things. Tim was gentle about it but said much the same as Dick. Damian only yelled at him about lots of things and about he's stupid...

Lilith is on Bruce's lap, looking up into his eyes as he tries to think of a possible way that Jason might let this happen. She giggles as Bruce pets her cheek. He can't help a smile cross his face. Unfortunately, he can't be too upset Jason has a child. He is an adult after all, Bruce knows he can protect himself and this girl... Lilith. Bruce narrows his eyes. He can't believe Jason would be so original and make him name the girl. He shakes his head and stands up.

"I want to hold the baby." Dick takes the baby before Bruce can protest. Dick whisks the little girl to his room, holding her on his lap and narrowing his eyes at her. She starts to whimper and her lips start quivering, tears bubble into her blue eyes and she starts to cry. He "aawww" 's and pets her back until the crying dissolves into hiccups... which results in her spitting up on him. He quickly ditches the baby with Tim to shower and change himself.

Tim smiles at the baby. "Hello!" He waits until she giggles to relax. "Come on, Lilith." He takes her to Alfred. "So you know what to do with this thing?" He whispers.

"Of course." Alfred doesn't even look up from Damian's punishment. The boy had said something to make Alfred upset and as a result he is cooking supper with the butler's supervision. He starts to take the baby but then shrugs. "Go give her to her Father." He twitches his fingers at the door. "Go on."

Tim sighs and walks off, ignoring Damian's blood thirsty muttering. Tim has seen these markings before, the silver on that one girl. Honestly, she didn't have to jump out of the window. Lilith reaches for the mug in Tim's other hand and burns herself. Tim screams and Bruce appears, relieving him of now also screaming baby.

"Tim." Bruce scolds, frowning. He unlocks Jason's door and walks in. "Jason." He starts holding out the baby, but then sees Jason is asleep. He smiles and walks over, now that the baby is no longer crying he places her in his sons arms. Jason tightens his arms around her, trapping her to him in a comfortable hug. Nearly instantly she falls asleep also, happy to be with Jason. Bruce turns away and then swings back, expecting Jason's eyes to be open. No they're still shut... He walks out the door, passing his oldest son, who is scowling.

"It wasn't shower day." Dick mutters. "I'm never having children..."

Jason opens his eyes and sits up after he hears the door lock. Instinctively he starts checking Lilith to see if she's hurt. She stays asleep, and after he reassured himself she is okay he lays back down and actually falls asleep.

"How was your nap?" Tim grins.

Jason holds Lilith to him and nods. "It was fine."

"Enjoy." Alfred says to the table after serving the food.

Jason feels a little attacked as they all stare at him. "H-How long are you going to force me to stay here?" He asks, starting to eat.

"Oh, I don't know." They all shrug.

"I don't either, but I want him out if here as soon as possible, Father." Damian says. Lilith looks around, seeing every one glance at Damian and then back at her and Jason.

And again she starts to cry. He turns her to face him, to comfort her. She falls asleep and the rest of the meal is silent.

"Of course he wants me out." Jason growls into the otherwise empty house. Everyone has gone out of the house for a mission, leaving him and Lilith here. He looks at her again. "Why can't you change back?" He actually sobs once. "I didn't mean for this to happen I'm not in a place to have a baby please change back!" She gives him a confused look and holds her arms out. He sighs and takes her. He walks to the window and glares at the sky.

Somebody is going to die tonight.

Lilith allows herself to be ditched so he can go kill someone. He stumbled into his family and they tried sending him home, but he just ran away and kept killing people (criminals... mostly.)

"I'm back." He comes into the room. She wakes up and holds her arms out, but he just grabs clothes and walks out to shower instead.She waits for him to come back. Honestly, she has no clue how to change back. This is her whole purpose, to be here... And do this...

"Hey!" Tim walks into the room. Jason was asleep, but as soon as Tim comes into view he has a gun out and aimed at Tim's head. Tim yelps and drops to the ground. "Jason!" He squeals.

"Oh it's you." Jason sits up. "What's up?"

"Bruce wants you." Tim stands up with a weary look on his face. "At work."

"Work?" Jason gets up, holding Lilith gently, putting the gun away.

"Yes you know... big building? Says Wayne Manor in the front? He's in his office." Tim nods down the hall.

Jason walks into the bat-cave expecting a weapon to fly at him. No, Batman is sitting at the bat-computer nodding and talking to someone."Yes?" Jason comes in, hood on, still prepared to be attacked.

"Come sit." Batman gets up. "They want to talk to you."

And he leaves. Jason sits down with his eyes narrowed. Nobody can see the sweat that starts dripping down his forehead as he sees Diana's stern face on the other side of the video. "Um.... H-hello?"

After a 3 hour lecture from Diana about children Clark appear with a smile. "Good luck," is all He says. The justice league has something to say about it.

By the time he logs off of the computer he has a growl lodged in his throat that roars out as he rips the helmet off. Lilith giggles and he looks down at her. He sighs........ And picks her back up. "Well, that was exhausting. He takes her back to his room after walking around a certain batmobile missing a snowy white tire, the one he put in his room, actually.

"When are you getting back?" Roy complains on the other end of the phone.

"When they let me out." Jason hisses. "Quit asking."

"Can I baby sit for you? You know, like when you have a mission and I don't? Normally I would just sleep all day but I really want to play with, what's her name? Lilith. Come on, Jason, Can I _PLEASE_ baby sit?"

"I don't know!" Jason snaps, ending the phone call right then and there. "You are getting me too much attention." He frowns... She's asleep.  
She wakes up once as he starts the motorcycle, but doesn't wake up again until he gets home. He takes Lilith to the front door and immediately freezes.  
There is a literal stack of 50 boxes with his name on them. He narrows his eyes and inches around them, waiting for them to explode or something. Nothing. He sets her on the couch and goes to the first box, bringing it into the house...It's from... from... The Joker? It's a toy for Lilith with a small tag, _hope she enjoys it_!The next is from another villain, and the next and the next and the next until he opens one from Wonder Woman.

He threw the Joker one away the moment he unwrapped it, but he can't do that with all of these...He feels crumpled up inside at all of the good lucks from villains and the Hero's. At the last gift his right eye is twitching uncontrollably and a hiss is forcing itself from his throat.

Why. Did. Everyone. Know.

It turns out Roy put up a sympathy page for Jason where people can buy baby related items for Jason and Lilith.

Jason makes up his mind to kill Roy.

Roy appears the next day with a grin on his face. Lilith giggles and holds her arms out to him. He picks her up and tries to run from Jason. Jason catches a handful of his pals vibrant orange hair and stops him from leaving. "Roy. How. Could. You. Do. This. To. Me." Jason hisses.

"What-I was worried!" Roy smiles at Lilith to not back away from Jason's glowing green eyes. Lilith decides to cry now. She doesn't like Jason upset.

"Give me back the baby!" Jason snatches her back and sits down. "I can't even believe you." He turns away from Roy, who is now rubbing at the place his hair got stretched out.

"Come on." Roy chuckles. "It isn't that bad, I knew you wouldn't buy them yourself."

"You don't _know_." Jason pets Lilith's head, which makes her giggle and make various other happy sounds. He smiles at her until he remembers Roy is still here, and again, chases him out of the room, not out of the house, just the room. They wait until Lilith falls asleep for Roy to come back in.

"Lilith Todd..." The red head comes in tapping his chin. "Lilith What Todd? What's her middle name, J?"

"I... I don't know actually." He frowns. "Maybe Aella... that's pretty isn't it?"

"Sounds a bit weird, but I could see it? But what about Sweety? Lilith Sweety Todd! That's adorable! I'm putting it on your page-you have no say!" Roy exits the house already typing on his phone with a furious, weapon swinging, Jason on his heels.

Lilith wakes up and Bruce is above her. He smiles and shakes his head. Lilith Sweety Todd, not a name he would have imagined Jason creating. Lilith yeah, it means demon, but Sweety? Heck no.  
"Good morning." He nods. "How are you?" She giggles and holds onto his finger he had reached down to pet her cheek with.  
While Lilith doesn't really look like Jason, her mother, from Tim's description was even darker than Jason which is how Lilith is, he obviously seems affectionate towards her which means he's actually comfortable with having a daughter.  
Bruce feels a little guilty about having kidnapped his grandchild, but it's already done. Besides, Jason can come get her, it hadn't been Bruce's idea in the first place... it was Damian's.  
While Damian had been adamant on Jason leaving the manor, he had gotten to hold the baby once and had become, in his words, horribly attached, to the child.

"Look how precious." The youngest son comes in and swipes Lilith from his father. "I am taking my niece and going to show her the sun set. We will come back afterward, for the meal." Damian nods to Batman and leaves.  
"Here, Grayson." Damian sniffs and hands over the little girl. "Lets hope me lying to Father is not a failure." And he stomps off. 

"Hello!" Dick smiles at her.

She giggles and holds onto the braid peeking over Dicks shoulder. Dick frowns and turns. He nearly drops Lilith with a very girly squeal. Jason is there, dripping with sweat and looking half crazed. The braid of black hair on the guys head is normally in a bun, but he's uncoiled that. He tries snatching Lilith but Dick jumps out of the way. 

"G-Give me!" Jason pants.

"Did you run all of the way here?" The oldest notices the signs of exhaustion dripping from Jason's features. "Jason, calm down."

"Give M-me the-the _BABY_!" He yells, trying to lunge for the baby.

"Whoa, J calm down!" Tim appears.

A knife appears in each of Jason's hands and the sickly mixture of blue and green in his eyes make them realize he's not well. He starts trying to kill both others, his attacks slow and tired, but efficient. Dick hisses in pain as the clumsy knife stroke actually hits his arm.

Tim jumps in front of his older brothers. "Stop, Jason!" Tim yells, trying to wrestle the knives away.

"Give me Baby!" He yells back, trying to grab her. Lilith is holding her arms out, but Dick is trying to protect her, backing away.

Bruce appears, helping to hold Jason back. "Jason!" Jason, though exhausted, is still pretty strong and gets out of their grip, running after his oldest brother. "Come back!" Apparently the girls are home, and appear, trying to help the boys keep him back.

Lilith is wailing as her kidnapper sets her on the first chair he sees. "Stay." He gasps.

Jason appears, and shoves his family member to the side. Only Damian stands in his way. The whole family yell at him not to let Jason pass, worried he's going to harm the baby. Damian takes one look at his second eldest brother, memories of angry mixed pit eyes, and decides to choose life, spinning out of the way, avoiding the knives. Jason collapses a couple steps away from the chair and drags himself to her, using trembling hands to pick her up. She whimpers and holds onto him, trying to get him calm.

"Jason let g...o..." Bruce narrows his eyes and looks at his second son. Jason is holding Lilith to him and is already nearly asleep.

"Look." Jason smiles at him, staring with pride at Lilith.

"Oh my gosh he's finally gone crazy." Tim backs away.

"I don't know." The girls walk off, "We have to go back out, we'll be home soon. He had better be alive still." And they leave.

"Come on, Jason. You look like you need a nap." Bruce helps him up.

"Don't take." Jason holds Lilith to him, looking with pleading enough to make them all guilty. "Please?" He actually begs.

Dick nearly starts crying at the sight. It makes him feel proud for Jason. He and Bruce both lead Jason to his room and let him crash.

Tim appears, taking Lilith straight from Jason's hands. "Come on, Jason! You're taking a shower!" Tim declares, helping Jason up. Jason whimpers, but let's his younger brother hold onto Lilith while he takes a shower.

"How did you get all of these?" Bruce asks suspiciously. Tim has brought in nearly all of Jason's "to hand" weapons.

"What?" Tim nods. "Don't worry about it, he _TRUSTS_ me."

The way he stresses the word trust makes Bruce start worrying about his boys relation ships. "A-Alright..." He murmurs, taking the weapons to Alfred, another who Jason trusts.

Jason wakes up in a state of confusion. He looks around the walls of his manor room. How did he get here? He looks down at Lilith, snoring gently in his arms. He feels a pang of... affection. He's starting to forget how he even met the girl named Lilith and only thinking of her this way. But why did someone give her to him? What's the point of this? He sighs and sits up.  
Lilith stays asleep as he stumbles down the stairs to the kitchen. The boys are there and look at him with...

"How are you feeling?" Damian asks, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, pushing Jason's seat back.

"Okay." Jason narrows his eyes. "Why are you concerned for me?"

"I'm..." He shuts up. With a quick. "Be quiet, Todd. I'm not concerned." 

Jason nods. Maybe Damian isn't injured. "Where's the baby?" Bruce glances at his sons empty arms.

"Sleeping." Jason yawns. "Like I will be after I eat. I assume it's safe to stay here for the day?"

"Yes. And it's safe to stay here every day because I think I'm going to have you move back in." Bruce nods.

Jason stares at everyone for a minute... And then scowls, eating the food and getting up. "I hate this place." He hisses quietly, walking back to the bedroom. "Hello, Sweety." He purrs, cuddling Lilith to him. She does her normal happy gurgle and clings to him.

Alfred steps into the room, his mustache twitching in disgust at the mess in the room. He actually right out smiles at the sight of Jason dead out snoring with his little competitor Lilith snoring at his side. He turns around and leaves the room, quietly asking Bruce to take a picture. He's going to hang it on the kitchen wall... his first great grand child.

"Look at this." Someone Jason doesn't know leans over him. "An adorable stupid boy." The shadow hands of the creature lunge for Lilith. Jason screams and is woken up.

"Jason calm down!" Tim looks horrified, shaking his older brother roughly. Damian is literally quaking at the door, holding Lilith to him."Jason!" Jason sits up and holds his arms out to Damian. Damian immediately hands over the baby. "Damian!" Tim squeals. 

"No no, Tim, do not mess with the sickness. It's not worth it-just give them what they want and hope it leaves." He turns his eyes to the floor and leaves the room. "I'm going to find father."

"The sickness?" Tim looks at Jason. Jason is laying with his eyes closed on his back holding Lilith close to him. He still looks pretty exhausted though... Maybe Alfred knows something about it? Alfred knows everything.

Jason wakes up panicking. Lilith is not in his arms. He starts breathing hard and sits up, glaring around the room. Until he sees the baby in Alfred's arms, walking out the door. "Go back to sleep, Master Jason." Alfred calls through the closed door.

Jason knows he can trust Alfred. He needs to trust Alfred. He couldn't progress in life if he didn't trust Alfred, none of them could. So Jason lays back down... And falls back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't edited yet, but it's gonna happen


End file.
